


My Name

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [7]
Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayhem thought his soul pair would be much more like himself.</p><p>It's disappointing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name

Mayhem is bored of watching the angel and god wrestle on the grass. It confuses him that they don't use magic or knives or fire. Something big and flashy for him to take control and release into the world to cause destruction.

' _Maybe that's why_ ,' he thinks.

Beside him the air wavers for a moment and his _other_ appears. Mayhem can't help but look over and stare at the newcomer. He knows they're the same, two pieces with one soul like Gabriel and Loki, forged through the bond of magic and blood. Yet, the differences are so obvious he can't ignore them.

La Mala Suerte is silent, moving people and objects carefully like chess pieces until they cause havoc. Mala is always neat in his disorder preferring to watch from the side lines letting his power slowly build to rip everything apart around him. Mayhem, however, throws himself blindly, beating everything in his path to cause more damage. Mayhem likes to stand out in his chaos, feeling satisfaction with every tear on his clothes and skin. It's frustrating La Mala Suerte is different that it bothers Mayhem a lot more than he cares to admit. Mayhem thought his soul pair would be much more like himself.

It's disappointing.

Maybe that was why he bonded more with the god and not the angel. Yes, the angel holds unimaginable power that can tear through the worlds but he doesn't use it. Mayhem sneers because no being with that amount of power should hide in the shadows. At least the god torments the Æsir on a daily basis.

In a blink of an eye the angel crashes down having tripped over something. Mayhem turns to hear the god laugh and the angel curse angrily. La Mala Suerte smiles at Mayhem, a smile that stretches his face and darkens his eyes. Mayhem turns and grins back, ignoring the yelp of pain from Loki. Mala cocks his head slightly to avoid a dagger that flies past him. Mayhem leans forward, almost laughing at what he sees in Mala's eyes. La Mala Suerte shrugs and several trees fall around them.

"Hey!"

"Are you insane?"

The angel and god begin to argue, still not noticing the other two beings in their vicinity. Mala rolls his eyes as his chaos pushes the angel and god to use fire.

"I'm a forest fire going out of control."

The tricksters freeze having heard Mayhem and disappear in a snap of magic leaving Mala and Mayhem in the burning forest. Mayhem's smirk almost turns into a smile because maybe being different isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
